If there had't been you
by Mae3
Summary: Trent receives a letter from an old friend that had meant a lot to him and which he hadn't seen for years. How will that affect him and Walker. And how will the attempt on Lee Ann Hawks life a famouse country singer affect him?
1. Part 1-3

If there hadn't been you  
  
  
  
  
  
Standart disclaimer: the show belongs to Chuck and Aaron Norris. I don't earn money out of  
  
this. The song 'If there Hadn't been you' belongs to Billy Dean  
  
'Amazed' belongs to Lonestar  
  
'Drive South' belongs to Suzy Bogguss  
  
'Girls with guitars' belongs to Wynonna  
  
'Jukebox Junkie' belongs to Ken Mellons  
  
'Strawberry Wine' belongs to Deanna Carter  
  
'Your Love amazes me' belongs to John Berry  
  
  
  
(Slight changes in these songs belong to me so that they suited to be sang by women)  
  
The character of Charlotte (Charlie) Annabelle Hawkins belongs to me  
  
  
  
My first language is not English, so please don't mind about any spelling or grammatical faults. But be free to correct and tell me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 1  
  
  
  
It were three and a half weeks after Trent's 29th birthday. He sat with Walker, Alex, Trivette and Carlos in Butch's bar as his mother strode in. "Hi mum, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Morning Trent. Guys… I just wanted to hand you that letter here. It is addressed to you but we received it, cause our address is on it." His mother repeated handed the letter to her son and took a seat next to Alex. Butch handed her a cup of coffee and placed himself between her and Alex.  
  
"So Trent, who wrote you that letter?" Carlos asked.  
  
His friend turned the letter back and forth but found no sender. "I have no idea. There's no sender on it, but it comes from Singapore."  
  
"Singapore?" Alex asked "Do you know anyone in Singapore?"  
  
"No. Well…no. I say then let's have a look." He said and ripped open the letter. His friends watched in suspicious interest as he suddenly turned pale and nearly dropped the letter.  
  
"Trent are you okay? What's up? Is it a bad news or something like that?" a concerned Katie Malloy asked.  
  
"I'd say … something like that!" her son answered. He sat in silence for a few minutes and discussed with himself how he was supposed to tell them what's up especially telling Walker because it actually concerned Walker more than him, and he, Trent, really didn't know how to tell him without Walker totally freaking out. He saw it once, and it was actually about the same story as it is now, and Trent definitely didn't want to see it again especially not in a crowded bar. Finally he decided to say it straight out without any unneeded addiction, of course after reassuring that Walker was okay at the moment. "Walker? Are you cool?!"  
  
"Of course I am. Why?"  
  
"Okay … to make a long story short … god that's hard … well … The letter … is from … well I think I just gonna read it to you. It say's: Happy birthday Trent. So now you are just one year away from your big three and I don't now if you are already, but if you're not, you've got just one year left to become married. I whish you good luck 'cause if you're not married at the moment, you gonna need it desperately. Sweet kisses … Charlie."  
  
At the very moment Trent said the last word the glass Walker just held fell to the ground and shattered and he and Carlos and Katie looked at Trent as if there would sit an alien instead of him.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
"I can't believe this!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"This is impossible!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Walker!" Butch finally announced and stopped the jabbering of Walker, Katie and Carlos. "Would you please stop yelling 'NO', you scare my other guests."  
  
  
  
The ranger snorted disgustingly at Butch's request and suddenly took off. As Alex wanted to go after him, Trent stopped her and went after his mentor by himself. As both of them were out of sight Jimmy finally asked the question that was lived on his and on all of the others mind: "What's that all about? And who is 'Charlie'?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Part 2  
  
  
  
"Well…" Katie started. "That's a long story.!"  
  
"I don't care. We've got all the time you need. Isn't it Alex, Butch?" Both of them agreed to Jimmy.  
  
"Okay. I will. But Carlos, you have to help me or correct me okay!?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
So Katie started: "Well… It all began about 20 years ago as a family , the Hawkins, moved into the house next to us. John and Milly and their three kids Jason, Charlotte and the small Julia. They were a very nice family. Because of them we actually know Walker."  
  
"Is that true?"  
  
"Yes of course. Milly was his cosine. The small Charlotte, Charlie, was six years old and a very shy girl. I never saw anyone as shy as she was. But as time went by the whole family Hawkins plus Walker became our friends and Trent and Charlie became more than friends even at that age. One day the Hawkins wanted to make a picnic but Charlie rather spend the day with us. So her family drove away without her. Later at that evening two police officers stood at our porch and told us that a truck had hit the car of the Hawkins and everyone in it was momently dead."  
  
"Oh my god!" whispered Alex.  
  
"Yeah, it was very hard for Charlie. Walker became her foster father and they moved to his farm. But we stayed in contact. I'd say more than in contact, mostly because of Charlie and Trent and after they became 12 ( C ) and 14 ( T ) they became a real couple. But she stayed totally introverted. She never said no, she never rouse her voice or said anything in anger. But she had a voice… incredible. We always told her she should make something out of it. It is such a god given talent that she shouldn't waste it. But as I said before she was much too shy to sing in public. Years gone by Walker adopted her and he became her real father. After her prom, Trent was already for two years in college they announced their engagement."  
  
"Their what?"  
  
"Their engagement. …  
  
(10 years ago)  
  
… After their announcement Charlie went to bed, because it was long after midnight. Trent his parents and Walker stayed in the living room to talk about their engagement a bit more. "You can't marry now Trent." His father said in a very angered voice.  
  
"Why not dad? I love her and she loves me. And we want to stay together. Why not marrying now? She will go to college with me and … everything will be the same as if we were not. The only difference will be that we wear a ring and that no one will ever do us part. So what's the problem?"  
  
"You want to know what the problem is my son? Well I'll tell you what the problem is. You are 19 years old. And that kid in the bedroom just finished High School today and just turned 17. You are still in college. How do you think you are able to feed your "future" wife and what happens if she becomes pregnant. Then you have to feed a whole family. How do you think you are supposed to do that? And how does it look like if a future theology student is already married?"  
  
"I will take a part time job and if you are not totally mean then you all help us a little bit. And I don't think they will mind when I become a preacher and when I'm already married. And do you know why I know that dad? Well I tell you why. Because of you."  
  
"Me?!"  
  
"Yes because of you. You married a 12 years younger woman, got her pregnant, before the baby, that accidentally was me, came you left her to join the army and went to Vietnam, then you came back started to go to college again and studied theology. And then you became a preacher and now you have a church and a huge parish. I think I have better chances. And actually I don't know why I'm studying theology except you always wanted me to study it"  
  
"Okay you unthankful person don't you dare talking to me like that you will apology to me on instant."  
  
"Why should I. I just told you the truce. I didn't do that. It was your fault you did it so don't mind if anyone throw it back in your face!"  
  
That was too much for Thunder and his temperament got the better of him and he slapped Trent. Katie and Walker stood by and watched father and son argue but now they interfered. "Trent please", his mother pleaded "Please understand your father. He just wants the best for you and Charlie. I think it's best when you both wait for a few years until you marry. Then you have a future and know what to do with yourselves."  
  
"Your mother is right Trent. I don't mind when you and my adoptive daughter marry someday. But why does it has to be now? Give yourselves and your love some time to grow and became stronger before you run that marriage contract. And I know your father knows what you feel right now and I know he feels sorry for what he just did."  
  
"What do I care what he feels. I couldn't care less. Actually I feel he doesn't care at all for me. I'm just a burden for him, that's why he send me to you Walker as I started to make some difficulties. He didn't even perceived that I just did it to get his attention. He didn't care he just send me away. So why should I care?"  
  
"Trent, it's not like that."  
  
"It's not? Then tell me what it's like. I think you don't care a bit about me. You just care that I don't ruin your good reputation. I'm not your son anymore. I ha…!" He couldn't finish his sentence because a scream from the entrance interrupted him.  
  
"NOOOO! Trent don't say that." Everyone was stunned cause neither had noticed that Charlie stood there. "Trent please don't say something like that. If you said it once you can't take it back. I don't want that you argue because of me."  
  
"Charlie. We don't argue because of you. I promise sweety. How long do you stand there anyway?" Trent asked and tried to touch her by the arm but she pulled and backed away.  
  
"I stood there the whole time. I heard everything. Don't lie to me because I know that this is all because of me. If I wasn't here, you wouldn't even think such terrible words. He's your father. If I had died with my family, you wouldn't have that argument, you would have less problems. I'm bad. I'm bad for you. I bring bad luck for everyone." She screamed that whole thing on the top of her lungs. Suddenly she turned around and ran out of the door. …  
  
(present)  
  
…she ran out of that door and we couldn't catch her before she disappeared. There were a huge search-party and everything, but we couldn't find her. She totally disappeared. She was just in her night dress as she ran away. Walker totally freaked out that evening and the next day. He was angry and yelled at everyone. Wow I tell you, I've never seen him like that before or ever again. For him it was as if he had lost not just his adoptive daughter it was as if he had lost his real daughter. Trent blamed his father for that whole situation and after 3 month he joined the army. In the first 2 or 3 years every time they found a corps of a girl with sandy brown hair, green eyes and about her high and age Walker always freaked out till he got used the thought that he'll probably never see her again and of her lost. Until now there were no live-sign of her. And now that. That's incredible. I think you can imagine what Trent and especially Walker are feeling at the moment. And that's the story of Charlie." Katie finished the story without being interrupted once. Jimmy, Alex and Butch were stunned. They never ever had heard about Charlie before. It was hard to belief that Walker had had a daughter and that Trent had been engaged. But there was one question left: " That's …. Wow, but there is one thing I still don't quite understand."  
  
"Yes Butch." Carlos finally said.  
  
"When Trent and that Charlie were already engaged, what does that whole marriage thing in the letter mean?"  
  
"Oh that's easy. A long time before that whole thing started they both made a contract. It said that if one of them isn't married at the age of 30, to be specifically at their 30est birthday, that that one has to give the other one 10.000 Dollars. And if both of them aren't married at that age, or in other words when she will turn 30 and both of them aren't married they marry each other. I think Trent forgot about that whole thing and she just wanted to remind him." Carlos laughed.  
  
"Oh!" was the only response he received.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
2 Part 3  
  
  
  
Finally Trent caught up with Walker. "Hey. I know it sounds stupid at the moment … but … are you okay? I mean I know better than anyone else how you feel. But are you okay?"  
  
"I'm as much okay as you are. But yeah … I think I'm okay. As far as I can say at the moment. I mean hearing from Charlie who is missed for ten years now and whom I thought is probably dead that's …. You know what I mean." Walker said. And after a few seconds he suddenly started walking away.  
  
"Walker? Where are you heading to?"  
  
"The airport!"  
  
"The what?"  
  
"The airport Trent. The airport." Walker replied bluntly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I have to go to Singapore and find her. That's why I'M going to the airport." He walked on but suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder that held him back. "Trent let e go. Or I know you will regret it. I know I wouldn't like it but I would if you don't let me go momently."  
  
"No I won't and I tell you why. I do it because you will fly there for nothing. You will never find her there. I don't know how Charlie came to Singapore and I don't know what she's doing or better said done there but I now one thing for sure, she won't be there anymore when you arrive. And I don't believe you will find anyone there who is able or want to tell you where she is. She did this on purpose. She don't wants to be found. I mean if it were not like this I really do believe the letter would have arrived on my birthday and not three and a half week later. Capishe ?" His mentor and friend sighed in resignation. He knew Trent was right. He knew that she don't want to be found or she had send the letter from America and he also knows that he couldn't find her whatever he will do because if it were otherwise he would have found her years ago when she actually were in the same country. "Yeah. Capishe. I just want to do anything. I want to talk to her. I just miss her. The last 6-7 years I started to … not really forget about her, but accepted her not to be a part of my life. And I started to have a new life without her. Ah … forget about my babbling you don't understand either way."  
  
"Walker", Trent said with a slight chuckle, "look whom you talking to! I know exactly how you feel. Cause I feel the same. You lost your adoptive daughter. I lost my fiancée." Both looked into each others eyes and saw the lost in there which was both gladly to see not as deep as it was as she ran away, but it was there again and still good visible. They shared each others silences and took comfort in it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
3 Part 4 


	2. Part 4

1 Part 4  
  
  
  
  
  
2 month later:  
  
"… Now finally the latest news of the music business." The female moderator of a Dallas tv-station which the gang momently watched at CDs bar said excitedly. "Lee Ann Hawks, the famous country singer announced yesterday that after 6 years in the music business she decides to come to Dallas. She claims Dallas to be her home town, but she never visited nor did she ever gave a concert in Dallas. It is one of the great mysteries in the business. But that's just my opinion, I think it is great that she finally gives our town the honor to perform one of her very rare stage shows. I'm looking forward to it. Thank you very much for listening yours Jamie Backs. Have a nice evening."  
  
At that moment Trent and Carlos entered the bar. Carlos was deep into a conversation on the phone and was fuming and Trent just grinned from one ear to the other as he sat down next to Walker. "What's up with Carlos?" Alex asked him.  
  
"Nothing important. Well in my opinion it is nothing important but for Carlos… why Carlos's on the phone for … let me guess 4 hours and tries to get tickets for Lee Ann Hawks show. But it seems to be futile. At the moment he is arguing with a guy he knows from his time as a police officer. Before we entered he tried to blackmail that guy, …but well as I said before it was futile." This little tale brought a grin at everybody's face.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You are so funny Carlos. So, did you get the tickets?" his best friend asked.  
  
"No. God I hate that guy. He wanted 1.000 bucks for one ticket. That was a little to much for me."  
  
"1.000 bucks? Carlos, that wasn't official or legal, wasn't it?!"  
  
"Of course it wasn't Walker. What do you think. The official or legal once like you said before are already sold out. He was my last chance." Carlos sighed and looked totally devastated. "Oh come on Carlos," CD exclaimed. "It isn't that bad. Isn't it?! I've also got no tickets, I actually don't know who she is but that's not the point. I… what? Why are you all looking at me as if I had grown a second head?"  
  
"You don't know Lee Ann Hawks?" Carlos stuttered in total disbelieve.  
  
"Yes I don't know her. Well I heard her name from time to time but …well!"  
  
"Lee Ann Hawks," Alex started. "Is one of the greatest country star in America. She released her first single ´Girls with guitars` in may 1995 and it had gone straight to number one on the country and official billboard charts. All the next singles and albums reached a place in the top three. She is brilliant she writes all her songs on her own. By now she got nearly every price you can get in the music business. And her stage shows are … well I never saw one live but I heard a lot about them and I saw one on television and even there you can feel the power and excitement. But they are very rare, she rather plays in small clubs and bars. Mostly their are absolutely spontaneous. When she has the mind to sing she goes to a bar or a club with her guitar and starts singing. Those must be wonderful too."  
  
"Is she really that good and famous?"  
  
"CD where did you live in the last six years? Behind the moon?"  
  
"That hurt Jimmy. But could one of you maybe borrow me a cd of her if anyone got one?"  
  
"You can have mine CD." Walker said.  
  
"Hey do you also think that she looks like someone you know?" Carlos asked. "I mean every time I look at a picture of her I think I know her but… I don't know. You know what I mean? When I look at a picture from her for a blink I always think I know her, but when I start to think of someone and when I really start looking at it, it is all gone."  
  
"No, I don't know what you mean. You must be imagine it."  
  
"Yeah you're right Trent. But… ah … I don't know." Trent was about to say something more to his friend and partner but his ringing phone stopped him. "Trent Malloy. … Ah hi Kim … no, I'm at CD's. What's up? … What? … But who?…What do you know about her? … Oh …. No, no. It's okay. I'll take care of it. … Yeah I'm sure. …Yeah I keep you informed. … Yeah bye then. See ya.!"  
  
"What was that about Trent?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"That was wired. Well it was Kim and she told me that a woman dressed in a black business suit, huge black sunglasses, a black scarf around her head and black high heel leather boots came into the office and asked if Carlos and me could do a job for her. Kim said of course and that she would phone us immediately and what the job would be about. That woman told her that she wants to find Thunder Malloy."  
  
"Your dad?" Alex asked irritated  
  
"Yeah. Kim told her that he is dead and she had the impression that the woman got real sad. She asked Kim where he is buried and after Kim told her where she gave Kim 500 Dollars, thanked her and left."  
  
"What does Kim know about her?" in a totally professional mood.  
  
"Nothing. Well not much: It is a woman about 175 cm tall, thin and a good body. That's it. No name, hair color or anything like that. I'm going to the cemetery now. Maybe I can find her there. Otherwise…well."  
  
"Shall I come with you?"  
  
"No Carlos. I go on my own. It's okay. I think I can handle it. Otherwise I call you. Okay bye guys."  
  
"Yeah bye. And keep us informed!"  
  
"I will." Trent shouted as he hurried through the door.  
  
"Trent was right. That was wired.!" Walker alleged as he watched Trent leave. 


	3. Part 5-6

Part 5  
  
  
  
Trent arrived a few minutes later at the cemetery and he went straight to the grave of his father. He were just a few meters away from it as he saw the woman Kim told him about. Black suite etc and definitely a woman. She was kneeling in front of Thunders grave and stroked the gravestone gently. Not far away next to her he saw a gardener and went to him. "Excuse me sir, but do you know that woman over there?"  
  
"No sorry, I don't know her. But she is already here for quite a while."  
  
"And what she's doing there?"  
  
"Why do you want to know that?" the gardener asked suspicious.  
  
"I really don't want to make any trouble. For sure not. But that is the grave of my father and actually I don't know her." Trent said and the gardener seemed to be pleased by that answer and told him what he knows about her. "Oh I am sorry sir. I understand. Well as I told you before I don't know who she is but she came here I think 30 minutes ago and immediately went down on her knees in front of the grave and started talking to him, your father, or the grave however you wanna put it. And I think ten minutes ago she sang a song for him. I think it was amazing grace the whole thing, she definitely has a beautiful voice. And then she started talking again. Well that is it sir. Hopefully I could have helped you."  
  
"Not much but a bit. Thank's anyways. Bye."  
  
"Goodbye sir." The gardener said and Trent turned around to the grave of his father and to that woman. But as his eyes rested were she should have been she wasn't there anymore. Frantically he searched with his eyes for her and finally found her walking to the parking lot. He started running and managed to catch her before she entered her car. "Excuse me ma'am. Please hold on a second. Hi I'm Trent Malloy. I think you were at my PI- office and asked our secretary to help you find Thunder Malloy, right? Well he is my father. So I asked myself who you are and what do you want from my father. Please excuse me if I sounded a bit plumb." While he said that whole thing she didn't even turn around. She just stood there as if she was frozen. Then she turned very slowly around. He couldn't make out a bit of her face, except her chin, but everything else was hidden beneath her dark sunglasses and her scarf. It was exactly as Kim had described it. She mustered him for a long time. Suddenly she started to smile a cruel smile and said condescendingly: "Of course I don't mind you to be a bit plumb. To be true I can understand you. And yes, I was at your investigating-office. And well maybe you are Thunders son but the rest that's none of your business. That's private." With that she turned around, entered her car, drove away and left a stunned Trent behind.  
  
  
  
Part 6  
  
  
  
As Trent finally reached CD's again, Carlos, Walker and Jimmy strode out of the door. He wanted to ask what's up but Carlos beat him to it and told him not to ask any question and to just follow them. Trent did as he was told and was a little bit bewildered as they reached their destination: The Mansion on Turtle Creek. Dallas' and the United States Number One Hotel. As Trent got out of his Corvette the others were already in the hotel. He saw that Walker had gone to the reception and talked to the lady there. "Hello ma'am. I'm Ranger Cordell Walker. Me and those gentlemen over there are here to meet Miss Jennifer Langley."  
  
"Do you have an appointment sir?"  
  
"Yes we do have."  
  
"Okay Sir. I'll phone her immediately. Would you please have a seat in our Lobby over there and wait till I get a hold on her?"  
  
"Of course thank you ma'am!"  
  
"You are welcome." She replied in a friendly tone and grabbed momently the phone. During that Walker had walked back to his comrades and told them that they had to wait in the Lobby. As they took a seat a waitress came over and asked if they wanted something to drink. But everyone refused. "Okay guys." Trent suddenly said. "What's up? Who is that Jennifer.."  
  
"Langley."  
  
"Langley? Thank you Jimmy. What are we doing here? And why does Carlos behave as if he would be on pins and needles?"  
  
"That's easy." Jimmy announced. "It's actually about the same person. Well someone got a threatening letter. Jennifer Langley is the manager of that someone and that someone needs bodyguards. Got it until now?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Good. Well and that someone is.!"  
  
"Is who Jimmy?" Trent asked angered.  
  
"That someone is Lee Ann Hawks." A female voice from behind him said. All heads shot to her in anticipation. "No, no. Not me. I'm Jennifer Langley her manager."  
  
"Nice to meet you Miss Langley." Walker said cause he found his voice as the first one.  
  
"No, please don't call me Miss Langley. When you do I feel like my own grandmother. Jennifer please."  
  
"Okay then Miss Lang.. Jennifer. What's up with that threatening letter?"  
  
"Yeah, ahem. could we talk about that upstairs in our rooms please? It's a little bit too crowded in here."  
  
"Yes of course. If you wish so. Please lead the way . Jennifer."  
  
"Thank you Ranger Walker." Said the lady and went to the elevator of the hotel. The gang followed her and Walker continued to converse with Jennifer. "When I shall call you Jennifer then please call me just Walker, as all of my friends do. Over there that is my partner James Trivette. And the both gentlemen over there are Trent Malloy and Carlos Sandoval the two private investigators you asked for."  
  
"How do you do."  
  
"Fine, thank you. And call the rest of us by our first names too." Answered Carlos as they entered the elevator.  
  
  
  
Note: Please R&R. Pretty, pretty please. I don't know if you like my story or if I suck. Please tell me. I'm open for every criticism. Thank you in advance, Mae. 


	4. Part 7

Part 7  
  
  
  
As they reached the top floor with the deluxe suites they got out off the elevator and shortly after they entered the suite of Lee Ann Hawks. "Gentlemen, please take a seat. May I offer you a drink before we start?"  
  
"No thank you Jennifer. But . ehm . where's Mrs. Hawks."  
  
"Miss Hawks is the right address, Carlos. And Lee won't join us. First of all she is not that fond of including anyone from the outside as she likes to put it and she says she can handle such a threatening letter on her own. Secondly she actually doesn't know about this meeting and thirdly she isn't even here. She sneaked away and is somewhere in the city. But I think I'll tell you about the letter first and then I'll tell you a little bit about our diva. As such a famous person as Lee is she gets some threatening letters, but this one is special."  
  
"Why?" Walker asked curious.  
  
"Well that guy, I think it's a guy, . he was here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He was here in this room. He placed the letter on her bed. The whole bed was covered in black rose petals and on her pillow lay a dead rat. And the letter itself was . well best I'll show it to you. Here we go." Jennifer said and handed the boys the letter.  
  
My dearest Lee Ann,  
  
I'm really not amused about your latest faux pas. I saw you. I saw you with that guy three weeks ago in that club in L.A. He was allover you. And you haven't done a thing about it. It actually seemed you would enjoy it. But that can't be cause I'm the only one for you. Don't you remember that you told me that? You told me over and over again, that I'm the only one for you, that I give you hope, I give you reason and that I give you something to believe in. You told me to never doubt your love, but how am I supposed not to? You said that you're always faithfully but you are not. And you deny me in your every move. You date blokes that are below you. You kiss them and hug them in publicity. Every time someone asks you if one of those guys are the one you deny it and tell them that they are just for expulsion. That's the reason why I allow you to see other boys cause I know I can't be with you all the time. But this time you went to far. I can't accept this anymore. That guy three weeks ago touched my girl he touched you. So he has to learn a lesson. You have to learn a lesson and you will learn it. By the end of my teaching you, you will remember again that you love me and that my love is the only thing for you.  
  
From the depth of my heart, for all time  
  
Your Sweet Angel Boy  
  
"That guy he used two songs of Lee Ann in that letter. The passage where he says that he'd be the only one and that he'd give her hope, and reason and something to believe in and that she'd be always faithfully is from her song `Your love amazes me´ and why . the sweet angel boy that's from the equally named song." Jennifer explained as the four men had read the letter.  
  
"The first song I can remember but the second. No. And I think I can say I know all of her songs." Carlos said a bit irritated.  
  
"That is no wonder Carlos. That's the other thing why we, the management and the guys from the record company, are anxious. Sweet angel boy will be Lees next single. It will be released next Monday and just the management, the record company, the musicians, the producers and of course she know about it. Otherwise it is totally secret. But let me play it to you." Miss Langley said and did as she told them.  
  
Sweet Angel Boy  
  
You hold me when the nights seem to be too long You grab my hand to lead me through my lonely days You touch tenderly my face to wipe away those frustrated tears With each little smile from you, you bring me straight up to heaven Oh sweet angel boy  
  
When you're near me I have something to believe in Each and every day I pray that nothing tears us apart I'm the preacher of our love  
  
Oh sweet angel boy  
  
When I see the love in those blue eyes of you I know there's a god who holds his hands above us I praise 'n thank him for our love Oh sweet angel boy  
  
You fight side by side with me my enemies You battle the demons that chase and harm me You keep me save from all the bad in this world With a light kiss of yours you heal my bleeding wounds Oh sweet angel boy  
  
When you're near me I have something to believe in Each and every day I pray that nothing tears us apart I'm the preacher of our love Oh sweet angel boy When I see the love in those blue eyes of you I know there's a god who holds his hands above us I praise 'n thank him for our love Oh sweet angel boy  
  
I just need to call out your name and you're at my side  
  
I just need to dream of you and you're with me I just need to hear your sweat voice and I feel loved again  
  
I just need my sweet angel boy  
  
When you're near me I have something to believe in Each and every day I pray that nothing tears us apart I'm the preacher of our love Oh sweet angel boy When I see the love in those blue eyes of you I know there's a god who holds his hands above us I praise 'n thank him for our love Oh sweet angel boy  
  
Oh my sweet, sweet angel boy  
  
"Gentleman, you see that that song is totally new and you are the first to hear it outside the inner team as I explained to you earlier. And before you ask, it couldn't have been one of them, or us whatever you wanna call it. We all were in a meeting. Each one of us. And when Lee and myself came back from this meeting we found this letter. And there is a number three why we are so nervous about this. Lee doesn't know about this and I like to leave it that way. But yesterday I received the news from a friend of mine that Pete Lenkins the guy who was mentioned in the letter that was with Lee in that club was found dead. Killed by seven stab wounds."  
  
"Oh it seems to get better and better." Jimmy replied sarcastically.  
  
"You are right. And Lee doesn't make it any easier too. I mean normally she is a real nice and gentle and respectful girl and is really easy to get along with. But sometimes . she just takes off and becomes a nasty, mean and rude person. Especially when she's drunk then she is a real bitching diva. And it is nothing unusual that she sneaks away. She always says that she needs some time off and that she needs to be alone and away from all the hype about her. Time to think. Well Lee haven't really had a good life before she was introduced to the boss of the record company. She actually lived on the streets for about three years. She never talked about her life before that but from the look in her eyes it wasn't easy or enjoyable. If she wants to she can be a real whirlwind. She." Jennifer was abruptly interrupted by the open slamming door. 


End file.
